Seijoh Host Club
by Ushicornio
Summary: Oneshot. IwaOi en el universo Ouran Host Club. Regalo para Janet Cab.


"Seijoh Host Club"

Lo primero que pensó Iwaizumi Hajime al atravesar la ostentosa entrada de aquel lujoso lugar fue: " _¿Qué mierda hago aquí?_ ". Llevaba haciéndose preguntas por el estilo toda la mañana, desde que se despertó hasta que salió rumbo a su nuevo recinto de estudios, y durante todo el trayecto hasta allí. " _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¿Quién mierda me mandó a aceptar esto? Mierda, mierda, mierda_ ".

El imponente edificio que se erigía ante sus ojos no hizo más que aumentar su irritabilidad interna. Aoba Johsai era un instituto de elite, para hijos de la elite. Gente poderosa, adinerada, a años luz del estilo de vida de Iwaizumi. Él era hijo de un padre trabajador tan común y corriente como cualquier vecino de barrio, y estaba muy conforme con ello. Sin embargo, los problemas económicos no permitían que el chico asistiera a un buen instituto a menos que consiguiera una ayuda escolar, y por ello se esforzó en aplicar a una beca deportiva. No obstante, jamás en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido inscribirse para ingresar a Aoba Johsai, pero su padre insistió y, misteriosamente, entre todas las cartas de aceptación estaba la de aquel instituto. Con muchas ganas Iwaizumi hubiese aceptado la beca en cualquier otro lugar, habían otras academias destacadas en deportes y sin necesidad de tanta elegancia y pomposidad. Pero el orgullo o una repentina idea de mierda pudo más, y ahí estaba ahora.

Mientras atravesaba los opulentos jardines, tan perfectos que parecían pintados al óleo por un artista del Renacimiento, Iwaizumi trataba de infundirse sosiego mental. Temía que le sería muy difícil relacionarse con sus nuevos compañeros al pertenecer a estatus sociales tan distintos, pero esperaba al menos llevarse bien con sus próximos compañeros de equipo, a pesar de que aún no estaba seguro a qué club deportivo aplicaría. Por desgracia, las miradas que le echaban otros estudiantes que también llegaban no auguraban nada bueno; todos se bajaban de suntuosos autos con chóferes profesionales y al pasar junto a Iwaizumi, quien ni siquiera llevaba el uniforme correspondiente, el desencanto resultaba evidente. Hubieron quienes le confundieron con un miembro del personal de aseo y le pasaron papeles para que echara a la basura. La presión en la vena de Iwaizumi iba en aumento, pero de algún modo sobrevivió a lo que siguió durante el resto de la mañana.

La primera semana transcurrió sin mucho progreso. Hajime se había presentado a las pruebas de casi todos los equipos deportivos y en todas le había ido bien, aunque aún no había decidido en cuál se quedaría; pero su destreza atlética no le granjeaba el cariño de los chicos de la elite deportiva del lugar. Por otro lado, sí le granjeaba el anhelo del público femenino. Aunque no dejaban de tratarlo como a parte del personal de servicio, entre las jovencitas de la preparatoria había comenzado a correr la fantasía de salir con el chico pobre y de buen físico, como si se tratara de alguna clase de telenovela cutre sobre el amor prohibido entre dos clase sociales. A veces Iwaizumi pensaba que, más que un instituto educativo de elite, aquello era un psiquiátrico para adolescentes adinerados.

Así pues, un mediodía cualquiera, Hajime tomó su almuerzo y trató de buscar un lugar apartado y solitario para poder comer en paz; necesitaba reflexionar y decidir a cuál club deportivo unirse antes de que finalizara la siguiente semana. Como allí donde fuera lo seguían las miradas petulantes de los varones y las risitas tontas de las chicas, Iwaizumi optó por esconderse en el interior del instituto. Deambuló por los pasillos, pero todos los salones parecían ocupados. Los estudiantes adinerados sí que tenían tiempo libre para tontear entre clases…

Entonces Iwaizumi llegó frente a una puerta tras la cual no se oía ruido alguno, a pesar de tratarse de uno de los salones de Música. Agradecido de aquel hallazgo giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, solo para que su día terminara de ponerse patas arriba.

―¡Bienvenido!

Iwaizumi torció el gesto al escuchar la efusiva bienvenida que le daba un grupo de seis chicos, los cuales parecían resplandecer de belleza y dinero. Aunque seguramente tenían comprado lo primero con lo segundo. Estúpida gente rica. Su gesto se agrió aún más al leer un cartel que indicaba que aquella sala era del Club de Host.

―Ah, lo siento ―Iwaizumi quiso retroceder, pero la puerta se había cerrado a su espalda―. Me equivo…

―¡Un plebeyo! ―Exclamó uno de ellos, el que más parecía resplandecer y aparentemente el líder, pues era el único del grupo sentado en una elegante silla tapizada; los otros estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

―¿Disculpa?

―Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante especial ―terció otro de ellos.

Hajime clavó la vista en el que acababa de decir aquello. Se trataba de un chico alto (bueno, los seis allí presentes eran endemoniadamente altos), de cabello oscuro desordenado pero con estilo, y que lucía una sonrisa calculadora, felina.

―Matsukawa, Hanamaki, ¿este huésped no asiste al mismo aula que ustedes? ―Siguió hablando el muchacho, dirigiéndose esta vez a dos de sus altos compañeros.

―Sí, pero no parece encajar muy bien con el resto ―respondieron los dos al unísono y encogiéndose de hombros a la vez―. Así que no lo conocemos realmente.

―Vaya, qué vulgar ―la sonrisa felina se volvió más calculadora aún y posó la vista de nuevo en el recién llegado―. Yo soy Kuroo Tetsuro, bienvenido al Seijo Host Club, estudiante especial.

―¿Entonces eres el estudiante especial y excepcional, Iwaizumi Hajime? ―Intervino el chico apuesto de cabello castaño; miraba a Iwaizumi con ojos brillantes como estrellas.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―Se extrañó Hajime, un poco desconcertado por aquella mirada pero manteniendo el semblante gruñón.

―Bueno, eres reconocido porque el nivel de este instituto vuelve muy difícil que un simple y ordinario plebeyo consiga entrar como estudiante especial ―intervino Kuroo en tono elegante―. Debes ser un ratón de biblioteca, o un excelente deportista.

―Ah… ya, gracias, supongo ―lo había tratado de plebeyo ordinario y de alguien excepcional en la misma frase, por lo que no decidía si sentirse insultado o halagado. Quizá el otro tipo buscaba ambas cosas.

―¡Eres un héroe, Iwaizumi-kun! ―Hajime dio un respingo al sentir una mano en el hombro; el líder de aquel extraño club se había levantado de su silla para acercarse a hablarle―. Permíteme presentarme, soy Oikawa Tooru, presidente del Seijo Host Club ―sonrió brillantemente―. Encantado de conocerte, Héroe de los Plebeyos.

―Soy un estudiante, no un héroe ―replicó Iwaizumi, retrocediendo un paso para alejarse de aquel perturbador y resplandeciente contacto.

―¡Lo eres! ―Insistió Oikawa en tono dramático, siguiéndolo para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro de nuevo―. Aunque eres el deportista número uno de tu clase, ¡eres el estudiante más pobre de todo el instituto! ―Volvió a acercarse a Iwaizumi, que seguía tratando de alejarse de él con cara poco amistosa―. ¡Otros podrían marginarte como a un humilde civil!

―Casi que lo prefiero así, no sería algo tan grave…

―¡Claro que sí, porque vienes de la pobreza extrema! ―Compuso una pose teatral―. ¡Bienvenido a nuestro elegante mundo, indigente!

―Seh, seguro ―masculló Iwaizumi, volteándose hacia la salida―. Con permiso.

―No tienes por qué ser tímido, heŕoe Iwa-chan ―insistió Oikawa, reteniéndolo de un brazo mientras mantenía su pose―. No esperaba que el nuevo As deportivo fuese gay, pero aquí no discriminamos.

―¿Gay? ―Repitió Hajime, confundido, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo―. ¡¿Y a quién demonios llamas " _Iwa-chan_ ", maldito?!

―Entonces, ¿de qué tipo prefieres? ―Siguió hablando Oikawa en tono encantador, mientras ignoraba su exabrupto y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros; entonces señaló al resto de sus compañeros.

―¿De qué tipo de mierda hablas? ―Espetó Iwaizumi, inmóvil por el desconcierto y el enojo.

―¿Te gustan los del tipo salvaje? ―Le preguntó mientras indicaba hacia un chico de porte esbelto―. Si es así, para tu deleite lo tenemos aquí presente a Akaashi Keiji.

―¿Qué tiene de salvaje? ―Rezongó Hajime. Aquel chico se veía más elegante y refinado que todos los demás allí reunidos.

―Akaashi-kun tiene un lado salvaje escondido ―le explicó Tooru guiñándole un ojo―. ¿O prefieres el estilo shota? En ese caso te puedo presentar a Bokuto Koutaro.

―¿ _Shota_? ¡Es más alto que tú! ―Replicó mirando al muchacho en cuestión, quien fácilmente rebasaba el metro ochenta, llevaba el pelo bicolor de punta y sostenía un peluche con forma de búho entre los brazos.

Oikawa dudó un momento pero no perdió la sonrisa encantadora.

―Pues lo especial de nuestro querido Bokuto es que es un " _shota mental_ " ―se señaló la sien―. La mente de un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Iwaizumi cada vez entendía menos de toda aquella locura que le presentaba. Estaba en un psiquiátrico, definitivamente.

―Pero si eso no es de tu agrado ―prosiguió Tooru―, tenemos a los gemelos de estilo sexy diabólico ―señaló al tal Hanamaki y Matsukawa, que se pusieron en pose muy pegados uno al otro.

―¿ _Gemelos_? ―Repitió Iwaizumi―. ¡No se parecen ni en lo blanco de los ojos!

―Somos " _Almas gemelas_ " ―puntualizó Hanamaki con dignidad, reclinado sobre Matsukawa―. La sutileza del alma no es lo tuyo, ¿eh, plebeyo?

El puño de Hajime se cerró con fuerza. Debía salir de allí antes de matar a alguno de aquellos fenómenos adinerados.

―También tenemos al chico del estilo genial, nuestro vicepresidente, Kuroo Tetsuro ―Oikawa señaló a su compañero en cuestión, quien compuso una sonrisa de costado mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

―No, no, no ―denegó Iwaizumi, soltándose para tratar una vez más de llegar a la puerta y marcharse volando, pero nuevamente fue detenido por Oikawa.

―O quizá… ―le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro, acercándolo de forma peligrosa hacia el suyo; Iwaizumi casi podía contar cada una de sus largas pestañas―. Quizá prefieres al Gran Rey del Host Club, tu servidor, Oikawa Tooru.

El estómago de Iwaizumi dio un vuelco y sintió mucho calor en el cuello, pero lo adjudicó a toda la ira subiendo hasta su cabeza. Con un brusco movimiento volvió a deshacerse de aquel contacto que lo alteraba y dio un paso atrás. Entonces su codo chocó contra algo que se tambaleó, como el equilibrio de Iwaizumi al girarse para ver cómo una pelota de volleyball, hecha de cristal e incrustaciones de oro, caía del pedestal que acababa de golpear con el codo. Todo sucedió muy rápido y al mismo tiempo como a cámara lenta. Iwaizumi estiró la mano en un acto reflejo pero fue en vano, pues no alcanzó a salvar el objeto. El sonido del cristal estrellándose reverberó en el salón como una sentencia.

―Ahhh, qué mal ―canturreó Hanamaki, apareciendo junto a Hajime para observar el desastre de añicos desperdigados por el suelo. No parecía lamentar en absoluto ver aquel objeto destruido.

―El trofeo de nuestro Gran Rey para la subasta del instituto ―comentó Matsukawa a su vez, acercándose también para analizar el desastre. Su expresión no demostraba mucho pero Iwaizumi casi podía jurar que disfrutaba con la situación―. Y pensábamos que podíamos venderlo en ocho millones de yenes…

La cantidad de ceros en esa frase colapsó las matemáticas en el cerebro de Hajime.

―Ocho… _¿millones?_ ―Masculló, tensando la mandíbula. Los otros dos chicos sonrieron de forma maliciosa―. Lo devolveré, pagaré lo que…

―¿Acaso puedes? ―Repusieron al unísono. Iwaizumi quiso borrar la sonrisa de ambos con un puñetazo―. Si ni siquiera puedes comprarte el uniforme del instituto…

―Ahora mismo no puedo, pero si…

Kuroo lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano, al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomar uno de los pedazos rotos del cristal y observarlo.

―¿Oya? ―Sonrió de lado al erguirse.

―Oya, oya ―repuso Bokuto al instante, tomando otro trozo de cristal.

―Suelte eso, Bokuto-san, puede lastimarse ―indicó el tal Akaashi con calma.

―¿Qué haremos, Oikawa? ―Preguntó Kuroo entonces.

Iwaizumi se sentía como un ratón acorralado por un grupo de gatos que no pretendían matarlo, si no jugar con él hasta el hartazgo. Quería golpearlos a todos y salir corriendo. Se arrepentía de no haber huido en cuanto supo que se había equivocado de salón, pero ahora su sentido de la responsabilidad le impedía escaparse luego de haber cometido aquel incidente.

Oikawa miraba como ensimismado los cristales desparramados en el suelo, y solo reaccionó al escuchar a su amigo llamándolo. Rápidamente compuso un gesto teatral y petulante, tomando asiento en su pomposa silla tapizada.

―Iwa-chan, ya sabes lo que dice el refrán ―comenzó a decir en tono importante―: " _Mejor pájaro en mano, que vaca al hombro_ ".

Hubo un silencio general, pero nadie más pareció desconcertado, salvo Iwaizumi.

―… _¿Qué?_

―El jefe Oikawa sigue prefiriendo enfrentarse contra cuervos que soportar vacas ―canturreó Bokuto mientras movía su búho de peluche como si fuera este el que hablaba.

―¡Como iba diciendo con mi maravillosa metáfora…! ―Prosiguió Oikawa, carraspeando y alzando la voz―. ¡Deberás pagar tu deuda con trabajo!

―¡Eso no es lo que significa tu estúpido refrán mal dicho! ―Masculló Iwaizumi entre dientes.

―¡Como sea! ―Oikawa se cruzó de piernas en pose elegante y lo señaló con un dedo―. ¡De ahora en más trabajarás para el Host Club, Iwa-chan! ¡Serás nuestro perro!

Iwaizumi torció el gesto.

―Claro, un perro. ¿Puedo ser un Rottweiler y arrancarte la puta cabeza del cuello?

.

.

.

Durante los siguientes días Iwaizumi realizó toda clase de recados para aquel grupo de niños mimados, que se reunían para brindar aquel absurdo servicio de anfitriones a las jovencitas del instituto. Poco a poco se fue familiarizando con ellos y entendiendo la excentricidad de cada uno.

Akaashi Keiji parecía ser el único ser vivo cuerdo de aquel grupo, y Hajime no entendía qué hacía el chico con esa panda de locos. Luego se enteró que la familia de Akaashi siempre había servido a la familia de Bokuto, durante generaciones, y eso explicaba de algún modo el vínculo entre esos dos chicos tan diametralmente opuestos. A Iwaizumi le parecía que Akaashi se veía cansado y resignado ante su destino la mayor parte del tiempo; no obstante, a veces aparentaba disfrutar de los berrinches de Bokuto, quien incluso se veía más como sirviente que como amo, pues Keiji era mucho más refinado y elegante que él. Las jovencitas que elegían a Akaashi como anfitrión siempre le pedían que tocara alguna pieza con su violín, y en general parecían más serias y normales que las demás desquiciadas que acudían al club.

Bokuto Koutaro, por su parte, parecía idiota e infantil al primer vistazo (y al segundo, tercero y cuarto también) y, sin embargo, era quien menos tomaba en cuenta la procedencia económica de Iwaizumi. De hecho, era quien siempre se ponía de su lado cuando Hanamaki y Matsukawa disfrutaban de echarle burlas a Iwaizumi. Definir a Koutaro resultaba difícil para Hajime, por momentos le parecía un completo imbécil y por momentos alguien muy profundo. Las chicas que lo elegían como acompañante a Bokuto parecían tan poco normales como él, por supuesto, y no paraban de alabar su espalda y su inocencia (" _Estupidez disfrazada_ ", según Kuroo, quien sabía sacarle provecho a todas las cualidades y defectos de sus compañeros para que les redituara dinero de sus clientas).

Hanamaki Takahiro y Matsukawa Issei no eran tanto gemelos falsos, si no siameses: parecían pegados por la cadera. Allí donde iba uno, estaba el otro, siempre con comentarios burlones y filosos. Issei parecía ser un poco más centrado que Takahiro, pero se potenciaba al estar con él. Iwaizumi no sabía cómo calificar su relación más que como " _ambigua_ ", y siempre iban en combo cuando las chicas los elegían como anfitriones. De hecho, al parecer las clientas disfrutaban más de verlos a ellos flirteando entre sí, que seduciéndolas a ellas. Hajime no entendía nada.

Kuroo era otro enigma, porque aparentaba ser bastante cuerdo e inteligente, aunque su amistad de años con Oikawa le había fundido alguna que otra neurona, seguramente. Cada uno de los chicos del club tenía alguna clienta predilecta, esa que más dinero había puesto por ellos, pero a Iwaizumi le llamaba la atención que la clienta predilecta de Kuroo parecía realmente reacia a acudir al Host Club. Kenma era amiga de la infancia de Kuroo, y la jovencita no se parecía en nada a las otras chicas elegantes y bien arregladas; Kenma estaba más interesada en completar todas las rutas del Mystic Messenger antes que en su apariencia, y definitivamente parecía más dispuesta a pagar porque Jumin o Yoosung se volvieran 3D, que por una tarde con Kuroo. Sin embargo, asistía diariamente al club porque Tetsuro siempre le tenía listo un juego nuevo para su PSP, cosa que los padres de la chica no le financiaban porque querían que dejara esos gustos.

Oikawa Tooru, por otro lado… Bueno, Iwaizumi trataba de no reparar demasiado en él, aunque resultaba algo imposible porque era el anfitrión más requerido por las clientas, el Gran Rey, y el que más lo requería a él para recados o mandados absurdos. Todo devenía de la suerte de obsesión que tenía Tooru por los plebeyos y su mundo " _simple y ordinario_ ", le fascinaban cosas tan estúpidas como el _ramen_ instantáneo, el transporte público y la ropa que no era exclusiva ni de diseño. Lo maravillaba el encanto pintoresco de la vida del pobre, y por una razón bastante empalagosa. De tanto en tanto, mientras deleitaba a sus clientas con alguna de sus teatrales historias de vida, solía contar sobre su amor imposible con una plebeya, por allá cuando tenía unos diez años. El estatus social y el destino los mantendría separados para siempre, pero su corazón siempre añoraría a su Princesa Plebeya que lo salvó durante una tarde de su infancia, dejando una marca indeleble entre ellos. Sus clientas se mostraban embelesadas ante la cursilería que desprendía el relato de Oikawa, y al mismo tiempo no se ponían celosas, porque la rival en cuestión solo era un bello e inocente recuerdo de infancia.

―Pues ahora has adoptado a otro plebeyo, Oikawa-sama ―comentó una de sus clientas predilectas, dándole un sorbo delicado a su taza de té.

―Oh, nuestro querido Iwa-chan no es un plebeyo cualquiera, es muy interesante ―repuso Oikawa, sonriente.

―¿Qué puede tener de interesante? ―Replicó la chica, molesta.

―¡Su voluntad! ―explicó Tooru sin dudar―. Demuestra que ha llegado hasta aquí en base a esfuerzo duro… seguro ha trabajado levantando cajas en el puerto desde los siete años, sufriendo pero resistiendo por el bienestar de su padre, bajo lluvias y temporales…

―Deja de inventarme dramas de vida extraños ―intervino Iwaizumi entonces, llegando a su lado con una bolsa de compras―. Aquí tienen el pedido.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Se extrañó Oikawa, sacando unos envoltorios de la bolsa.

―Panes de leche ―respondió Hajime―. Me pediste que comprara algo para acompañar el té.

―Pretendía algo como _macarons haute couture_ de Francia… ―Observaba maravillado el producto etiquetado con precio de rebaja―. ¡Pero esto tiene muy buena pinta!

―¿En serio comerá eso, Oikawa-sama? ―Se horrorizó su clienta principal―. Le hará daño al paladar…

―Ya tiene dañado el cerebro, ¿qué mas da su paladar? ―Murmuró Iwaizumi.

Todos los demás se acercaron ante el evento de degustación, asombrados por aquel manjar de pobres.

" _Malditos bastardos ricos_ ", pensaba Hajime, como casi todo el tiempo que pasaba allí.

―No sé si debería probar esto… ―Dudó una de las clientas cuando Iwaizumi pasaba con la bandeja llena de panes de leche.

Oikawa tomó uno al tiempo que sostenía la mano de la chica, llevándosela a los labios para depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos.

―¿Lo probarías si te lo paso boca a boca, señorita? ―Sugirió en tono seductor, mirándola a los ojos.

―C-c-claro que sí ―barbotó ella, sonrojada. Las demás chicas a su alrededor suspiraron, embelesadas.

Un poco más allá, Hanamaki y Matsukawa se hacían eco de la idea de Oikawa pero, en lugar de alimentar a sus clientas, se daban de comer entre ellos.

―Abre la boca, Makki ―le pedía Issei en tono sugerente.

Takahiro obedeció, atrapando entre sus labios el trozo de pan de leche que le ofrecía su compañero, para que luego Matsukawa se inclinara sobre él y le arrebatara parte de la porción con su propia boca; ambos masticaron y tragaron sin quitarse la vista de encima uno al otro. Sus clientas chillaron emocionadas ante la escena.

―No las entiendo ―comentó Iwaizumi por lo bajo, pasando de largo con la bandeja por fin vacía.

Un poco más allá Bokuto parecía enfurruñado como un niño porque no tenía permitido ser cliente de Akaashi, y sus propias clientas lo consolaban dándole peluches con diferentes formas de búho.

―¿En serio es estudiante de preparatoria? ―Preguntó Hajime, más para sí mismo que a alguien en particular.

―Que no te engañe su personalidad, Bokuto es uno de nuestros anfitriones más requeridos ―repuso Kuroo, apareciendo a su lado de la nada misma―. Cada uno tiene sus cualidades para ser ofrecidas a nuestras queridas clientas.

―Sí, bueno, como sea, no es que le vea mucha utilidad a este Club…

―¿Pensando en escapar, Iwaizumi-kun? ―La sonrisa no alcanzaba la expresión de sus ojos―. Te recuerdo que nos debes ocho millones de yenes.

Aunque ganas no le faltaban de salir corriendo de allí, Iwaizumi no pensaba faltar a su palabra.

―No pensaba hacerlo.

―Bien, serás nuestro perrito… es decir, " _chico de las tareas irrelevantes_ " por un buen tiempo ―hizo una mueca misteriosa―. Sobre todo para nuestro Gran Rey.

―¡Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! ―Exclamó Bokuto corriendo hasta él.

―No me llames así ―replicó Hajime.

―¡Pero Oikawa te llama así!

―También me molesta que lo haga.

Koutaro lo miró muy fijo, inclinando la cabeza.

―No pareciera ―observó, intrigado―. Como sea, eres bueno en los deportes, ¿verdad?

―Sí, algo.

―¡Deberías jugar con el Gran Rey, también es bueno!

―¿Disculpa?

Kuroo carraspeó, captando la atención de ambos.

―Bokuto, ya hablamos de ese tema ―le dirigió una mirada significativa y el otro chico puso cara seria antes de regresar con sus clientas.

Iwaizumi estuvo tentado de preguntar sobre qué tema hablaban que lo involucrara, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Mientras menos se relacionara con ellos, mejor. Solo debía saldar su deuda y ya.

―¿Ya puedo retirarme por hoy? ―Quiso saber de pronto, mirando a Kuroo―. Tengo que ir a las pruebas del Club de Baseball después de esto y…

―¡Iwa-chan, Héroe de los Plebeyos! ―Oikawa llegó a su lado con efusividad―. Clubes Deportivos hay por montones, elige cualquiera, ¡pero Host Club hay uno solo! Quédate en nuestra compañía un rato más, aprenderás a ser más famoso entre las señoritas.

―No es que eso me importe demasiado… ―Replicó Iwaizumi sin entusiasmo alguno.

―Cierto, que eres gay.

―¡No lo soy! ―Le espetó, ceñudo y dando un paso al costado; la cercanía de ese chico lo irritaba sobremanera―. Solo no me interesa el tema, punto.

―¡¿Qué dices?! ―Se espantó Oikawa, abriendo mucho los ojos―. ¡Es un tema de vital importancia! ¡Aprender a hacer feliz a una chica, o un chico en tu caso,…!

―¡Que no soy gay!

―… ¡lo es todo para un buen hombre! ―Y sacó una rosa de quién sabe dónde para ponerse en pose magnífica.

―Hombre, mujer, lo que sea, ¿no se supone que lo importante es el interior de las personas? ―Hajime paseó la vista por el salón, donde todas las clientas se emocionaban ante las puestas en escena de sus anfitriones―. No parece algo que importe en este club, solo las apariencias, así que no sé qué puedo aprender de ustedes.

Oikawa se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto indignado.

―¡Qué cruel, Iwa-chan! ―Compuso un mohín―. Hay veces en que Dios crea a seres perfectos en el interior y en el exterior ―se abrazó a sí mismo―. ¡No tenemos la culpa de existir con esta perfección! Pero entiendo que tu filosofía de plebeyo sirva para consolarte ante un destino cruel, no podrías sobrevivir de otra forma…

Mientras Tooru seguía disertando sobre el valor de la belleza exterior en el mundo y su misión de enseñarle a apreciarla, Iwaizumi se desconectó de su cháchara y siguió observando el salón repleto de gente. Le llamó la atención por un momento que la clienta predilecta de Oikawa lo estuviese mirando muy mal, quién sabría por qué. Bueno, no es como si no estuviese acostumbrado, la mitad del tiempo aquellos niños ricos y mimados lo menospreciaban por " _plebeyo_ ". Aunque, siendo sincero, había cierto ridículo que no lo menospreciaba exactamente por ser así, si no que…

―¿Qué dices, Iwa-chan? ¿No es mi mejor ángulo? ―Oikawa se había vuelto acercar a él, inclinándose sobre su hombro con el rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo―. ¿No sientes que tu corazón se acelera? ―Sonrió, seductor―. ¿Qué dices?

El calor ese extraño que nacía de su pecho, se extendía por su cuello y ascendía hasta su cabeza volvió a atacar a Iwaizumi, quien una vez más lo adjudicó a la irritación que le provocaba su interlocutor.

―¿Qué digo? ―Repitió, manteniendo el gesto estoico―. Que eres detestable.

El rostro de Tooru se descompuso en una expresión profundamente herida, al tiempo que el chico se dejaba caer al suelo en pose derrotada. Nadie lo rechazaba así, jamás, no estaba acostumbrado.

―Vaya, Iwaizumi-kun, sí eres un Héroe después de todo ―comentó Hanamaki, malicioso, acercándose a ellos.

―Lograste que el Gran Rey se callara ―añadió Matsukawa a su lado.

Hajime torció el gesto y observó al exagerado de Oikawa ahí en el piso, sollozando sin lágrimas mientras se lamentaba por su rechazo. Era un idiota, era un rico bastardo y mimado como el resto, pero por algún motivo incomprensible no terminaba de caerle tan mal como los demás. Inspiró, armándose de paciencia.

―Ehhh… Oikawa-san, quizá sí entendí un poco lo que quiso decir… ―" _Sobre toda esa mierda de apreciar la belleza exterior_ ", hubiese querido agregar.

Al instante Oikawa se puso de pie, totalmente recompuesto de ánimo.

―¿Verdad que sí? ―Esbozó una sonrisa brillante y le ofreció otra rosa, sacada de su bolsillo que más bien parecía el bolso mágico y sin fondo de Félix, el gato―. ¡Entonces deja que te enseñe más técnicas para sacar provecho de tu apariencia, Iwa-chan!

―¿En serio piensas enseñarle eso? ¿No le faltan unos centímetros a su apariencia? ―Dijo Hanamaki en tono burlón, observando a Iwaizumi de arriba abajo―. No aprueba siquiera el sentido básico de la estética…

Le hizo un gesto a Matsukawa y entre ambos le quitaron el holgado chándal deportivo que Iwaizumi usaba todo el tiempo, a falta del uniforme oficial (que era mucho más oneroso). Aunque Hajime forcejeó, los otros dos chicos también eran fuertes y encima más altos que él, por lo cual no les costó dejarlo apenas en sudadera, la cual se había subido por el tironeo, dejando expuestos los marcados abdominales de Iwaizumi, así como sus bien trabajados brazos.

―Oya ―silbó Kuroo por lo bajo.

―Oya, oya ―Bokuto se asomó a ver qué pasaba, aunque no había prestado atención hasta entonces.

Oikawa corrió hacia Iwaizumi, apartando de un manotazo a Hanamaki y Matsukawa para poder contemplarlo a gusto.

―Eres… eres… ―Se llevó una mano a la boca, sobrecogido―. ¡Eres como una estatua griega!

― _¿Eh? ―_ Iwaizumi no entendía nada, solo quería ponerse el maldito chándal de nuevo y correr a su siguiente prueba deportiva.

―¡Hanamaki! ¡Matsukawa! ―Los llamó Oikawa. Ambos chicos parecieron entender la orden de su capitán sin necesidad de más palabras, y entre los dos se llevaron volando a Iwaizumi, quien no tuvo ni tiempo de objetar―. ¡Kuroo, llama al diseñador de peinados!

―A la orden ―asintió Kuroo, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

―¡Akaashi, ve avisar al Club de Baseball que Iwaizumi-kun no rendirá su prueba hoy!

―Ahora mismo, señor ―Keiji también asintió y salió a toda velocidad del salón.

―¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Y yo qué hago? ―Quiso saber Bokuto, entusiasmado.

Oikawa lo miró un momento.

―Tú quédate quietito por ahí, respirando, lo haces bien.

El gesto de Bokuto se desinfló y volvió al sillón con sus clientas para que lo consolaran.

No muy lejos de allí, en los vestidores del siguiente piso, Hanamaki y Matsukawa esperaban que Iwaizumi terminara de ponerse el uniforme que acababan de pasarle, uno de los que les sobraba a ellos porque les quedaba pequeño. A ambos les llegó un mensaje de texto al celular al mismo tiempo y terminaron de leerlo justo antes de que Hajime saliera del vestidor.

― _¿Qué?_ ―Les espetó Iwaizumi al verlos intercambiar una mirada extraña, sonriendo con malicia entre ellos.

―Nada, te sienta bien el uniforme ―repuso Issei.

―¡Te ves genial, Iwaizumi-chan! ―Dijo Bokuto entonces, que acababa de llegar junto con el resto del Host Club. Akaashi, detrás suyo, asintió de acuerdo.

―Es cierto, así podría atraer clientas ―observó Kuroo, que al instante había sacado los cálculos del beneficio factible.

―¡Siempre lo supe, es el " _Encanto Plebeyo_ "! ―Aseguró Oikawa, plantándose frente a Iwaizumi―. ¡A partir de este momento te has graduado de tus tareas irrelevantes, ya no eres el perro del club!

―¿Ah, no?

―¡No! ¡A partir de hoy serás un anfitrión más del Host Club!

Silencio necesario.

―¿QUÉ?

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante movidos para Iwaizumi, entre las clases, atender las pruebas deportivas y asistir al Host Club. Finalmente había aceptado ser un jodido anfitrión porque Oikawa le propuso un trato: si lograba que cien clientas lo eligieran a él, su deuda de ocho millones de yenes quedaría saldada. Sonaba bastante absurdo ese trato, pero todo en general salía de lo normal por allí, así que prefirió aceptar. Era más sencillo conseguir esa cantidad de clientas en no mucho tiempo, que pasarse sus tres años de preparatoria siendo el chico de los recados del Host Club.

Los primeros días la cantidad de chicas que lo elegía era modesta, no más de dos o tres; pero Oikawa tenía razón en un punto: su encanto residía en ser un plebeyo, un simple mortal de baja casta en un mar de herederos multimillonarios. Las chicas parecían encontrar muy interesante interactuar con alguien así, y también encontraban estimulante cómo le quedaba el uniforme pegado a sus atléticos músculos.

―¿Ya sabes a qué club deportivo te unirás, Iwaizumi-kun? ―Le preguntó una de las jovencitas que se había sentado en su mesa.

―Todavía lo estoy considerando ―repuso con honestidad. Era bueno para casi cualquier disciplina deportiva, pero no había una en particular que llamara más su atención que el resto.

―¿Así que vives solo con tu padre, Iwaizumi-kun? ―Quiso saber otra de ellas.

―Pues sí, somos nosotros dos nada más ―asintió él―. Mamá falleció hace mucho.

―Oh, cuánto lo sentimos.

―Está bien, sucedió hace tiempo.

―¿Y no es un poco complicado que lleven la casa solo dos hombres? ―Inquirió la tercera chica, que era nueva en la mesa aquel día―. Tu padre trabajando, tú estudiando, sin chófer ni sirvientes que los ayuden…

Iwaizumi esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria ante la loca idea de tener sirvientes que los ayudaran en su simple hogar.

―No es tan complicado, nos dividimos las tareas entre los dos ―explicó―. Y siempre tratamos de compartir juntos las comidas, para charlar sobre nuestro día ―hizo una pausa, rememorando―. Era algo que le gustaba a mamá cuando aún vivía, así que mantenemos esa costumbre familiar.

Las tres chicas lo contemplaban emocionadas por su sencillo relato de vida. A pocos metros de allí, Oikawa también escuchaba embelesado las palabras de Hajime, descuidando por completo la atención de su principal clienta.

―Oikawa-sama ―lo llamó ella, altiva.

―¿Eh? ―La miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía ahí en el salón del club―. ¡Ah, Princesa, disculpa! ―Se acomodó bien junto a ella en el elegante sofá―. Solo estaba un poco preocupado por nuestro nuevo anfitrión.

―Parece que lo vigilas demasiado ―la chica sonrió sin calidez.

―Solo superviso su desempeño ―le aclaró en tono pomposo―, después de todo lo estoy educando como si fuera un hijo ―alzó la mano―. ¡Iwa-chan, ven aquí, por favor!

Iwaizumi, harto de escucharlo que lo llamara así, solo suspiró y se excusó con sus clientas para ir atender el llamado del Gran Rey.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó al acercarse.

―Quisiera presentarte a la Princesa, la señorita Ayanokoji ―dijo Oikawa en tono encantador.

Era la misma que solía observar mal a Hajime, mucho más que el resto.

―Encantado de conocerla ―saludó él, sonriendo de todos modos. Luego miró a Oikawa―. ¿Pero tu famosa Princesa no era una plebeya?

Hubo un breve momento de incomodidad y Oikawa saltó para abrazar a Iwaizumi con fuerza.

―¡Esa honestidad brutal de los barrios bajos es lo que fascina de ti, Iwa-chan! ―Declaró teatralmente, comenzando a dar vueltas sin dejar de aferrarlo―. ¡Sigue así, Anfitrión Plebeyo, lo estás haciendo muy bien!

―No… respiro… ―Se quejó Iwaizumi y estiró una mano hacia alguien que pasaba cerca―. Akaashi-kun, ayuda…

De inmediato Keiji intervino con movimientos breves pero certeros, logrando que Tooru soltara a Hajime.

―Gracias ―masculló Iwaizumi, arreglándose la chaqueta.

―De nad… ―Pero Akaashi se calló de golpe, interceptando una mirada de Bokuto al otro lado del salón. Parecieron tener una charla mental que duró a penas unos segundos y, acto seguido, Keiji empujó a Hajime de nuevo hacia los brazos de Oikawa―. Con permiso.

―¡Haz vuelto a los sabios y protectores brazos de tu padre, Iwa-chan! ―Canturreaba Tooru felizmente.

―¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya tengo un padre! ―Forcejeó, molesto―. ¡Y suéltame antes de que te meta un cabezazo!

Mientras las demás clientas reían divertidas ante la escena, la señorita Ayanokoji los observaba con gesto sombrío.

.

.

.

Durante sus años de escuela media Iwaizumi jamás había sido víctima de acoso escolar pero, por supuesto, tenía que estrenarse en el tema en aquella preparatoria de niños ricos. Mientras contemplaba sus zapatillas, su ropa deportiva y su bolso flotar en el enorme y elegante estanque que había detrás del edificio del Aoba Johsai, Hajime trataba de pensar qué haría con su siguiente prueba deportiva. Ciertamente no podía presentarse a las pruebas de volleyball usando el uniforme formal que le había prestado Hanamaki. Se preguntaba si podría pedirle prestado a alguno de ellos una muda deportiva…

―¡Tienes agallas para faltar a las actividades del club, Iwa-chan! ―Escuchó que le hablaban detrás suyo―. Por cierto, ¿qué haces? ¿Lavas tu ropa?

Iwaizumi se había metido al estanque para poder recoger sus pertenencias.

―Busco mi billetera, se cayó al agua con mis otras cosas ―explicó mientras chapoteaba entre las flores de loto blanco que flotaban allí, adornando la fuente―. Tengo el dinero de toda la semana para la comida y el transporte guardado ahí, la necesito.

De espaldas como estaba, Hajime no veía que Oikawa se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, y comenzaba a enrollarse el pantalón hasta la rodilla.

―¿Y cómo llegaron tus cosas al agua, Iwa-chan?

" _Buena pregunta, pero la respuesta es estúpida_ ", pensó Iwaizumi sin responder nada al fin.

Mientras buscaba sus cosas por toda la escuela, luego de no hallarlas en su casillero, Iwaizumi se había topado con la señorita Ayanokoji. La misma había sido un poco desagradable y lo había mandado a " _conocer su lugar_ ", por lo que Hajime había concluido sin duda alguna que la chica era la culpable de la pérdida de sus cosas, motivada por celos a raíz de su anfitrión predilecto. Unos celos totalmente absurdos e infundados, consideraba Iwaizumi, porque tanto él como Oikawa eran chicos y…

―¿Buscabas esto?

Iwaizumi se giró para observar a Oikawa sosteniendo en alto su billetera empapada. Allí metido en el estanque, rodeado de nenúfares blancos a sus pies y el brillo del agua reflejado en su sonrisa, Tooru provocó de nuevo ese calor que nacía en el pecho de Iwaizumi y se extendía por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

―Sí, gracias ―murmuró Hajime, tomando la billetera; sus dedos se rozaron y los apartó con un sobresalto. Oikawa parpadeó asombrado pero, en lugar de decir algo teatral y exagerado como siempre, solo desvió la mirada con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Al tiempo que chapoteaban hasta salir de la fuente sumidos en un extraño silencio, Iwaizumi sentía el pulso palpitándole en la sien y un nudo estúpido en el estómago. Necesitaba decir algo para romper ese silencio pesado y cargado que discurría entre ambos. Oikawa nunca se callaba, era raro verlo tan poco locuaz, y así solo aumentaba el bochorno inexplicable de la situación.

―Esto… ¿Por qué llevas una rodillera? ―Preguntó Iwaizumi, echando mano a cualquier tópico al azar que cambiara el ambiente enrarecido.

Sin embargo, su curiosidad era sincera. Como Oikawa se había enrollado los extremos del pantalón para no mojarlo al meterse al estanque, había dejado al descubierto el parche que cubría su rodilla derecha.

―Ah, eso ―Tooru se vio muy desconcertado por un momento, como si bajara a la realidad desde las nubes mismas―. La uso por precaución, tuve una lesión deportiva hace un tiempo.

―¿Deportiva? ―Repitió Iwaizumi, intrigado.

―Sí, antes jugaba al volleyball ―explicó Oikawa en tono ufano.

―¿En serio? ―Le costaba imaginar a aquel niño mimado, quien siempre se veía impecable como modelo de pasarela europea, sudando en la cancha al salvar una pelota que se iba fuera.

―Totalmente en serio ―Tooru sacó pecho, esbozando una sonrisa de publicidad de pasta de dientes―. Soy el mejor armador de la prefectura.

―Vaya, quisiera ver eso ―repuso Iwaizumi. Durante la escuela media había pasado por varios clubes deportivos, así que no estaba muy al tanto del mundo del volleyball en competencias escolares.

La sonrisa de Oikawa flaqueó un instante.

―Ah, lo siento, Iwa-chan, no podrás verlo, ya no juego más.

―¿Por qué no?

No obstante, lejos de responder, Tooru lo apremió con un discurso dramático para que corrieran al salón de Música, pues sus clientas los esperaban y seguramente desfallecían por su ausencia.

Fue Kuroo quien, como si tuviese poderes mentales u oídos en todas partes, luego le contó a Iwaizumi que Oikawa solía ser un excelente jugador de volleyball y que su aspiración había sido llegar a ser un profesional famoso algún día. Sin embargo, la familia Oikawa no aceptó en ningún momento que su único heredero varón dedicara su vida a un vulgar deporte en lugar de heredar la empresa familiar, y por eso Tooru dejó el volleyball al terminar la escuela media.

Esa noche Iwaizumi se durmió luego de ver algunos videos de los encuentros nacionales en los que había jugado Oikawa durante la secundaria. Era realmente bueno, más que bueno, de hecho. Kuroo le había pasado esos videos e Iwaizumi esperaba que él hiciera algo al respecto luego de verlos, pero no estaba seguro de querer entrometerse donde no pertenecía.

.

.

.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el salón de Host Club. Todo se veía pulcro y elegante, la luz del sol se filtraba por los impolutos ventanales, una suave melodía de fondo acompañaba pero no molestaba, y en cada rincón del lugar se ubicaban los diferente anfitriones con sus respectivas clientas.

Hanamaki y Matsukwa montaban una de sus escenitas ambiguas para sus seguidoras, las cuales chillaban de emoción. Bokuto era mimado con bocadillos de carne que sus clientas le daban en la boca, aunque pronto armó todo un drama porque quería que Akaashi lo alimentara también. Akaashi, por su parte, lo ignoraba olímpicamente y charlaba de libros con sus agasajadas. Kuroo no tenía más clientas que Kenma, quien parecía dispuesta a recibir su juego del día y huir de allí, pero él siempre la retenía para que pasara tiempo a su lado. Y Oikawa estaba rodeado de su séquito de adoradoras de siempre; la novedad era que su clienta principal, la Princesa Ayanokoji, no lo había elegido a él aquel día, si no a Iwaizumi. Y había pagado de más para ser la única clienta de Hajime ese día.

―Qué desafortunado lo de tu bolso deportivo ―comentó la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo delicado de su té―. Toda la escuela te vio allí en el estanque, buscándolo.

Iwaizumi estaba relajado en su silla, tratando de entender qué pretendería ella. ¿Intimidarlo? Definitivamente no lo conseguiría haciéndole _bullying_ de primaria. Le molestaba tener que soportar los celos idiotas de aquella chica, pero no conocía una forma cortés de mandarla a la mierda. Era por eso que no le interesaban esos temas…

―Sí, fue un accidente, se me cayó desde la ventana ―repuso Iwaizumi con neutralidad. Solo quería que se terminara el horario del club y marcharse.

―No es extraño ver a alguien vulgar como tú ensuciándose para conseguir algo ―siguió hablando Ayanokoji―, pero esta vez haz molestado las preciosas manos de Oikawa-sama ―sonrió con falsedad―. Él es muy amable al preocuparse de alguien como tú, porque tu educación es ordinaria, pero no creas que te tiene una estima especial.

Como la diplomacia no era su fuerte, Iwaizumi optó por ir directo al grano y aclarar las cosas, ya que era todo una gran estupidez.

―Escucha, no tengo idea de dónde de salen esos celos, pero no…

― _¿Celos?_ ―Repito ella por lo bajo, lívida.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, dudando. Era obvio que a la jovencita le incomodaba quedar en evidencia, pero él no estaba buscando exponerla ni…

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Ayanokoji lo tomó de la corbata para tirar de él con fuerza. La mesa se volcó, las tazas y platillos rodaron por el suelo, y con un fuerte estrépito Iwaizumi terminó cayendo encima del cuerpo menudo de la otra chica, quien profirió un agudo grito.

―¡Ayuda, Iwaizumi-kun se puso violento!

" _Ya quisiera haberme puesto violento de verdad, para haberte insultado de arriba abajo, bastarda con dinero_ ", pensó él, cuidando que su peso no la aplastara mientras trataba de erguirse.

―¡Auxilio, sáquenlo de aquí, por favor!

Las demás clientas presentes observaban la escena con consternación. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se acercaron con sendas jarras de agua que volcaron, no sobre Iwaizumi, si no sobre la Ayanokoji.

―¿Qué…? ―Balbuceó ella, empapada―. _¡¿Qué hacen?!_

Iwaizumi se hizo a un lado al ver que Oikawa se aproximaba, pues parecía que iba a ayudarla a ella. En cambio, Tooru tendió una mano hacia Hajime para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y recién después hizo lo mismo con la chica.

―Oikawa-sama, gracias ―dijo afligida, sosteniéndose de él―. Por favor, debes echar a este plebeyeo…

―Es una descortesía ―repuso Oikawa, muy serio―. Primero tiras las cosas de Iwa-chan al estanque y ahora lo acusas falsamente.

La expresión de Ayanokoji pasó de una apenada inocencia, a una furiosa indignación.

―No tienes pruebas de eso ―musitó nerviosa.

―Iwa-chan no es la clase de chico que haría algo así ―señaló la mesa caída y todas las cosas desparramadas por el suelo, indicando el " _ataque_ "―. Eres muy hermosa, Ayanokoji ―le pasó los dedos por una mejilla; ella lo contemplaba llorosa―. Pero no eres apta para ser nuestra clienta.

―¡Eres un idiota, Oikawa-sama! ―Sollozó la chica antes de salir corriendo del salón.

―Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo ―murmuró Iwaizumi mientras trataba de limpiarse las manchas del té derramado sobre su uniforme.

―¡Iwa-chan, no seas cruel, acabo de defenderte!

―Ya lo sé, gracias ―esbozó una sonrisa.

Oikawa iba a replicar algo, pero pareció olvidar lo que iba a decir y se quedó observándolo como embobado. Junto a él, Kuroo se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con gesto calculador y le indicó al resto que prosiguieran con la tarea del club. Pronto los demás anfitriones retomaron las actividades con sus clientas y todo volvió a ser entretenimiento y risas, como si allí no hubiese pasado nada.

―Toma, aquí tienes tu uniforme de reemplazo ―le dijo Kuroo a Iwaizumi, extendiéndole una elegante bolsa.

―Gracias ―Hajime dudó al aceptar la bolsa.

Kuroo tampoco le caía mal (como ninguno en aquel club de locos, a decir verdad), pero tenía muy presente que Tetsuro no hacía nada que no fuese calculado y premeditado. Ser tan amable de regalarle otro uniforme porque sí no parecía encajar en el cuadro. Sin embargo, el otro chico solo lo contemplaba con esa sonrisa felina sin decir nada más. Así pues, aprovechando que el horario del club estaba pronto a finalizar y su única clienta del día había huido, Iwaizumi se retiró para poder cambiarse en los vestidores.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hajime se hallaba frente al espejo del vestidor solo con el pantalón del uniforme nuevo puesto y sin abrochar, mientras observaba contrariado el talle de la camisa nueva, que era demasiado pequeña para él y no se la había podido poner. De golpe la cortina del vestidor se movió y Oikawa apareció como un vendaval.

―¡Iwa-chan, te traje una toalla para…! ―Pero se calló de golpe.

―Ah, gracias ―repuso Hajime pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo, pues parte del agua que le habían lanzado a Ayanokoji había ido a parar sobre él―. ¿Qué te pasa?

Oikawa parecía estupefacto, lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

―La marca de Godzilla ―murmuró entonces.

―Ah ―Iwaizumi, aún con el torso desnudo, por un momento se miró la espalda en el espejo, señalando una huella mediana sobre su omóplato―. Es una marca de nacimiento que tengo ―volvió a mirar a Oikawa―. ¿Cómo sabes que la llamo así?

No obstante Oikawa, en lugar de responder, solo empezó a retroceder hasta salir del vestidor y chocar contra Kuroo y los demás, que acababan de llegar.

―¡Kuroo! ―Chilló Tooru, llevándose las manos a la cara con incredulidad―. ¡Tiene… tiene la marca!

Iwaizumi también se asomó fuera del vestidor.

―¿De qué hablas?

―¡La Marca de la Princesa Plebeya! ―Exclamó Oikawa, fuera de sí, sujetándose de Kuroo―. ¿Será su hermano? ¿Tenía hermanos? No me acuerdo. Oh, Dios…

Iwaizumi no tenía la menor idea de qué hablaba, pero necesitaba conseguir una camisa limpia de su talle. Aunque nadie parecía prestarle atención a él, dado el show dramático que se estaba montando el Gran Rey.

―Oikawa, hay algo que no recuerdas ―dijo Kuroo entonces―, tu Princesa Plebeya nunca fue una ella… era un _él_ ―señaló hacia Iwaizumi―. " _Príncipe Plebeyo_ ".

Oikawa parecía presa de algún transe místico mientras Iwaizumi seguía sin entender ni jota de lo que hablaban aquellos desquiciados adinerados. Sin embargo, Kuroo le resumió rápidamente parte de lo que la memoria de Hajime no había evocado aún.

.

.

.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Oikawa tenía diez años, se escapó de la mansión principal porque quería conocer los cerros de los plebeyos que veía desde la ventana de su habitación. Por su puesto, terminó perdido. En medio de los bosques de uno de esos cerros se hallaba Iwaizumi, también de diez años, jugando a la pelota y cazando escarabajos como solía hacer todos los días en aquellas vacaciones de verano. Cuando se topó con un extraviado Tooru (a quien confundió con una niña por lo lindo) le ofreció ayuda pero, como el chico todavía no quería volver a su casa, se quedaron jugando juntos hasta caer la noche. Así fue como Iwaizumi le alardeó de su mancha de nacimiento con forma de Godzilla, como Oikawa le habló por horas de su fascinación por las estrellas y el mundo plebeyo, y como ambos terminaron jugando al volleyball hasta que se hizo oscuro.

―¡Seríamos un gran equipo, Iwa-chan! ¡Juguemos juntos otra vez!

Y todo había terminado el mismo día que se conocieron, pues luego llegaron los guardaespaldas de Oikawa a buscarlo y nunca más se vieron. Para Iwaizumi aquel habría sido el recuerdo más importante de ese verano, si no hubiese quedado opacado por el fallecimiento de su madre a las pocas semanas. Y para Tooru, en sus desvaríos mentales con el correr del tiempo, aquel héroe que lo salvó en los cerros plebeyos pasó a ser una chica en su memoria, para poder llamarla su Princesa.

.

.

.

Kuroo estaba al tanto de toda la historia porque ya era amigo de Oikawa por aquel entonces, y luego de su extravío, la agencia de seguridad privada de la familia Kuroo se había encargado de investigar a la familia Iwaizumi por si a caso se trataba de alguna tentativa de secuestro. No fue así y todo aquello quedó en el olvido, pero no para la calculadora mente del pequeño Tetsuro, quien no paraba de escuchar las maravillas que Tooru contaba sobre su día en el mundo plebeyo y su encuentro de amor predestinado.

El tiempo había pasado, y que Iwaizumi terminara en el instituo Aoba Johsai no había sido solo coincidencia divina del destino. Kuroo era alguien calculador, pero por sobre todo era buen amigo, aunque no pensaba revelar ningún detalle de los planes que los habían llevado a todos hasta allí.

―¿Ustedes también quién era Iwa-chan? ―Le preguntó Oikawa a los demás, todavía reunidos en los vestidores ante un Iwaizumi a medio vestir.

―Bueno, Kuroo también es mi mejor amigo, a mí me contó primero ―asintió Bokuto, sonriente.

―A nosotros nos avisó por mensaje después ―dijeron Hanamaki y Matsukawa al unísono, compartiendo gesto malicioso.

―Yo me enteré por Bokuto-san ―comentó Akaashi entonces.

―¡Pero si no te conté nada! ―Se extrañó Bokuto.

―Te leo la mente, Bokuto-san.

―Ah, es cierto.

Iwaizumi había escuchado todo sin decir absolutamente nada. No podía tratar de idiota absoluto a Oikawa en esta oportunidad, porque en sus recuerdos (difusos por todo lo acontecido aquel verano) Tooru también era una niña. Quizá había sido el mecanismo de defensa de la memoria ambos, transformar a su primer flechazo en una niña, para no lidiar con algo tan complicado como que…

" _Espera, ¿mi primer qué?_ ", se dijo Hajime a sí mismo, abochornado.

―¡Iwa-chan, acabas de ser ascendido de Plebeyo a Príncipe! ―Dijo Oikawa entonces, tomándole una mano para llevársela a los labios―. ¿No es maravilloso?

Hajime estuvo tentado de darle un golpe en la boca con la misma mano que le estaba besando, pero ese maldito calor que nacía de su pecho y le embotaba los sentidos se lo impidió. Lo miró con gesto hosco y tomó su mano, tirando de Oikawa hacia la salida.

―¿Iwa-chan?

―Ya sé a qué Club deportivo me apuntaré ―dijo Iwaizumi con firmeza―, y tú te vienes conmigo.

―¿Qué?

―Jugaremos al volleyball ―le explicó sin detenerse―. Príncipe, plebeyo, me da igual ―lo miró por encima del hombro―. Pero seré quien remate tus pases, señor mejor armador de la Prefectura.

Kuroo y los demás sonrieron. Los ojos de Oikawa brillaron de entusiasmo y sus mejillas se colorearon.

―¿Y… el Host Club? ―Fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar.

―Podemos estar en dos clubes y ya.

―¿Saben? Creo que también me apetece hacer algo de deporte ―dijo Hanamaki entonces.

―A mí igual ―estuvo de acuerdo Issei.

―¡Vamos a apuntarnos todos al club de volleyball! ―Exclamó Bokuto, feliz―. ¡Akaaaaashiii!

―Sí, sí, iré a anotarme también…

Y salieron todos detrás de Iwaizumi y Oikawa, que ya iban adelantados hacia la zona deportiva.

―Oye, Iwa-chan…

―¿Qué? ―Gruñó el otro, que todavía lo llevaba sujeto de la mano.

―No es que me queje de la vista, pero tus brazos distraen un poco ―opinó Oikawa―. Deberías ponerte algo.

Iwaizumi lo miró por encima del hombro, frunció el ceño un momento y luego largó una sonora carcajada.

¿Hacía cuánto no se reía así? ¿Hacía cuánto no sentía esa emoción intensa que nace del estómago y se desparrama por el cuerpo como un cosquilleo incontrolable? Quizá desde la última vez que se había encontrado con aquel ridículo adinerado, ese que contemplaba sus manos unidas como si valieran más que toda la herencia que algún día recibiría.

Contemplando la sonrisa emocionada de Oikawa ante la idea de volver a jugar volleyball a su lado, Iwazumi pensó, por primera vez, que había sido bueno ser aceptado en ese instituto de locos adinerados.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

NOTA: Holi :B este es un oneshot regalo de cumpleaños (atrasadísimo xD) y consuelo (por problemas en un intercambio de Amigo Secreto) para Janet Cab :3 sé que querías un IwaOi estilo Ouran, así que hice mi propia versión del primer cap de la serie de Ouran :B con mis detalles locos agregados, obvio XD Realmente no quedó como esperaba que quedara, últimamente nada lo hace :'v Pero espero que te guste un poco aunque sea UwU Gracias por haber sido mi abogada defensora en el caso de "El Pueblo Infantil contra la Mente Cuadrada de Ushicornio" jajajaja Va con todo mi love unicorniano 3

PD: Perdón si tiene pifias, no uso betas y soy súper miope para ver los errores cuando escribo/publico xD en tres meses los veré y los edito jajaja


End file.
